Un giro de 180
by Yosy Vanessa Grint
Summary: Pensar que lo tenia todo, y con solo unas palabras tu vida de un giro tan brusco que tienes miedo de caer y no levantarte mas. esta es mi historia Rose weasley
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

P.O.V Rose

Lili… lili despierta.

Qué? Que paso?

Le saque la varita al estúpido mortifago! Hare un traslador para que te vayas. Ok!

NOOOOO, nooo yo no me iré sin ti – dijo eso empezando a llorar.

Nooo yo no me iré tu sabes que mis papas me odian y… no creo que les alegre verme, con todo lo que los hice sufrir.

Roses que cosas dices… tu sabes perfectamente que tus papas te aman, el tío ron debe estar sacándose los pelos por encontrarte – hay mi primita siempre haciéndome reír hasta en las peores ocasiones.

Lili, necesito que te vayas yoo… ya no creo que dure, necesito que te vayas.

NO, NO NO NO NO – comenzó a llorar – por favor ven conmigo, no te quedes, te van a matar.

Créeme que ya lo estoy.

Rose por favor vamos nos juntas.

NOOO lili ya basta – grite desesperadamente—la que se va eres tu y punto a mi no me necesitan – no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran pero las seque rápidamente no puedo ser débil.

Por favor no te quedes la familia no te odia, te amamos vámonos por favor.

No el traslador que are es para una sola personas ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer uno para las dos.

¡ Yo te ayudo! Hagamos juntas el traslador pero vamos nos las dos. ¡Aquí te mataran!

No y se cerró el tema tú te vas yo me quedo y punto – comencé a mover la varita y ha conjurar un hechizo tal como me lo enseño mi papa, un recuerdo vino a mi y no pude evitar sonreír.

Listo… lilu en 2 minutos te vas… - ya no tenía fuerzas lo único que quería es que se fuera y estuviera a salvo, se que el tío Harry y mi papa, una punzada me dio en el pecho pensar en cuanto le hice daño, están buscándola desesperadamente.

Rose te amo prima… prométeme que lucharas y vivirás, te prometo que pronto vendremos a buscarte.

De pronto comenzó a salir una brillante luz de la roca y me di cuenta que era hora de se fuera.

Lili debes ya marcharte quedan solo 30 segundos o un poco más, dile - no quiero llorar debo ser fuerte — a mi papa y mi mama que me perdonen por todo lo que les hice que los amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre estarán en mi.

De pronto la luz me empezó a intensificar y comenzó acegar alcanze a ver que lili puso su dedo y desapareció.

Ahora empezara mi verdadera tortura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

P.O.V Lili

Después de poner el dedo sentí que me tiraban con gancho cayendo al suelo, provocando que me golpeara la cabeza… Imágenes empezaron a venir recordando el secuestro, los gritos de rose, protegiéndome e impidiendo que me llegaran los hechizos, rose haciendo el traslador y no pude evitar soltar lagrimas.

No rose, nooo porque

no dejaban de salir mis lagrimas era imposible de detenerlas. Estuve llorando como un cuarto hora incluso mas y me di cuenta que ya era libre. Me levante y comencé a observar en lugar e identificar en donde estaba y me fije que estaba en el lago a lo lejos se divisaba la madriguera una pequeña sonrisa se asomo, empecé a corre lo que más pude y gritando, papa, mama. Al acercarme pude ver que empezaron a asomarse cabezas que me miraban con varita en alto.

¿Quién eres? – dijo mi papa.

Papa soy yo lili.

NOOO, nooo mi hija esta secuestrada.

No papa soy yo… tu hija.

Demuéstralo.

Soy Lili Luna Potter Weasley tengo 13 años, pertenezco a la casa de ravenclaw y debajo de mi cama hay un tablita suelta que tu solo sabes que es mi lugar secreto para esconder mis cromos de james para que…

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba rodeada de un abrazo muy fuerte, mi papa lloraba como un niño a quien le quitaron un juguete.

Mi bebe, estas bien? Que te hicieron?

Amor después las preguntas, mi vida ven conmigo, iremos con tu tía fleur a que te examinen – solo asentí y la abrase con fuerzas extrañabas sus abrazos y no pude evitar soltar lagrimas pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Al entrar a la madriguera me sentí de nuevo en casa, subí a la vieja habitación de mama a que me revisaran. Mi tía cuando me vio comenzó a llorar.

Listo – dijo mi tía fleur—no tiene ninguna herida o un hechizo sobres su cuerpo – luego de eso me beso mi frente y se fue.

Ningún hechizo ¿Cómo? Que te hicieron?

Nada mama a mí no… - nuevamente empecé a llorar.

¿Cómo a quien más? ¿alguien estaba contigo?

Rose – pronuncie su nombre en un susurro y un nudo en mi garganta se comenzó a formar.

¿rose? Mi amor tu prima, bueno no es fácil decirlo y menos con todo lo que está pasando, tu tío ron y tu tía hermione están devastados no lo pueden creer y con tu secuestro agregarle esto – no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Mama que estás hablando?

De que rose se fue, desapareció, no saben donde están, solo dejo una carta diciendo que se iba que no la buscaran que no regresaría al colegio, tus tíos están sufriendo, Hugo y albus siguen en estado de shock no lo pueden creer y tu hermano desde que supo la odia. Tu abuela es tratando de manejarlo lo mejor que puede al igual que tus tíos y primos.

Qué? Nooo mama rose no desapareció ella estuvo secuestrada conmigo, bueno sigue secuestrada – mi mama me miraba sin comprender.

Cómo? No mi amor tu prima se fue un día antes de tu secuestro.

Mama rose no se fue, bueno ella pensaba irse pero la agarraron unos mortifagos, cuando a mi me secuestraron me tiraron a una celda y hay estaba ella, ella fue quien me protegió, quien recibió cada hechizo y maleficio para torturarla, esos malditos quieren venganza y no se conformaron con la hija del Gran Harry Potter si no que también querían a la hija de sus 2 mejores amigos – mi mama no podía articular palabra alguna solo me miraba.

Mama hay que decirle a mis tíos y a mi papi hay que ayudarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ellos piensan que se fue y que los dejo solos pero en realidad.

No me dejo terminar y salió hecha un rayo… me acerque a la puerta, comenzó a escuchar gritos, esos eran del tío ron, luego esas mismas voces se iban acercando abriendo la puerta de golpe mostrando a mi tío ron con sus ojos fuera de orbitas y destras de ellos mi tía y mis papas.

Es verdad tio ellos la tiene, yo quería que viniera conmigo pero dijo que tenia fuerzas para hacer un tralador para una persona – comenze hablar rápidamente impidiendo llorar—dijo que los amaba y que la perdonaran por todo el daño que les iso, que no fue su intención y que ya, que ya no lo quedaba mucho—eso lo dije en un perfectamente logro escuchar mi tia que quedo como pierda y se negaba a creer que su hija, SU HIJA había sido secuestrada.

No, nooo, no, mi bebe, ella no, hay que buscarla—comenzó a decir desesperadamente.

Amor tranquila.

Nooo mi bebe, mi niña

Mi tío la tomo de la cintura y se fue con ella. Mi papa que estaba al margen de todo solo me mire y me sonrió dejándome sola con mi mama.

Mama hay que ayudarla.

Tranquila mi cielo tu descansa, ven acostarte.

Mama hay buscar a rose antes de que sea demasiado—no pude decir la palabra así que mi mama la termino por mi.

Tarde, descansa ahora nos preocuparemos por encontrarla, tranquila tu padre pondrá a todos los aurores a trabajar y espérate a que sepan tus primos y tíos, duérmete, que mañana será un largo día, tu padre te interrogara.

Mama y los abuelos.

Salieron junto con tío Charlie y tu padrino (Bill) alguien le dijo a tu padrino que habían visto a rose en el norte de Inglaterra y no dudaron y salir a buscarla, tu abuela no dejo que fuéramos ninguno de nosotros por que sabía que si la encontraban tu tíos no dudarían en regañarla y tu abuela no quiere eso, si no quiere que sepa que la amamos y vuelva a la casa.

Tengo miedo de que cuando sepan que ya no estoy en la celda se desquiten con rose, ella ya no tiene fuerzas mama, está mal.

Confía en tu padre él la encontraran, mejor piensa que le harás de bienvenida.

Solo asentí y cai rendida al sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cálmate ron.

Como quieres que me calme sabiendo que mi hija ¡MI HIJA! Está en manos de esos desgraciados… quizás que le estarán haciendo esos malditos bastardos, hijos de puta.

Ron tranquilízate hay que empezar a pensar así no se llegara a ninguna parte… hermione—no obtuvo respuesta—hermione mírame, la vamos a encontrar te lo juro.

Y si ya es tarde—dijo eso formándose un nudo en su garganta.

Hermione deja ese pensamiento de lado y por favor concéntrate que hay buscarla, vamos a avisarles a la familia, molly y Arthur llegan mañana con Charlie y Bill hay que avisa a los chicos de que lili está a salvo y que rose no se fue—dijo Harry.

Yo iré a hogwarts a hablar con la profesora mcgonagall –dijo hermione con voz temblorosa y los ojos brillosos—le enviare un patronus para avisarle que iremos—con un movimiento de varita sale una luz plateada brillante creando un animal.

Yo te acompaño amor.

Bien yo iré a informar a los demás e iré a cuartel teddy debe estar haya todavía—dijo Harry.

Ron solo asiente y toma la mano de su esposa y se dirigen por la chimenea a hogwarts.

En hogwarts

Al salir de la chimenea se encuentra con el despacho de la directora quien los recibe con abrazos y con una leve mirada de preocupación.

Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mandas a estas horas un patronus hermione?

Profesora antes de informales me gustaría que trajiera a mis sobrinos y mi hijo.

Por supuesto… Diarana—con movimiento de varita una elfa domestica aparece junto a la profesora, con una estatura que no alcanzaba el metro, con unas orejas parecidas a un cerdo y con unos ojos iguales a una pelota de pin pon de un color amarrillo profundo.

Que necesita profesora?

Necesito que busques y traigas a mi despacho a los alumnos Weasley y Potter.

A todos?

Si a toso que no se te olvide ninguno—Diarana hace una reverencia un tanto exagerada y desaparece.

Luego de unos minutos Diarana aparece en la puerta del despacho con 8 adoslecentes-jovenes todos somnolientos y con cara de fastidio por haberlos despertado a estas horas. Hay frente a la puerta se encontrada James y Albus Potter, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy y Louis Weasley.

Mini porque nos despiertas a estas horas? No ven que estaba en mi sueño embellecedor—dijo james un joven de 16 años, alto, un tanto musculoso gracias al deporte, mujeriego, con un cabello de color café claro con unos ojos color avellana, una réplica exacta de su abuelo paterno.

Jajajajaja hermano necesitas dormir una eternidad para que aga efecto—Dijo Fred Weasley, un chico de 16 años alto e igual de musculoso que james piel de un color achocolatado con unos ojos de color miel que derriten a cualquiera.

Chicos hay alguien que necesita hablar con ustedes, tomen asiento.

Desde un rincón se asoma hermione junto con ron.

Madrina que paso?—dijo james.

Bueno venia a contarles de que lili apareció—todos se tensaron al oír su nombre—ella está bien, está descansando en la madriguera—todos se relajaron inmediatamente al oír eso.

Madrina podemos ir a verla? Por favor, queremos verla , saber como esta.

Tranquilo Jamie ella está descansando en estos momentos. Hay que dejarla descansar.

A regañadienses james y los demás aceptaron.

Pero hay otra cosa, lili no… - de pronto no puede continuar y las lagrimas salieron sin detenerse impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

Amor tranquila! Chicos se trata de Rose.

James al escuchar su nombre frunció el ceño y se tenso.

Padrino si es sobre rose yo me voy.

James necesito que escuches, siéntate.

Nooo yo no quiero saber nada de ella… Nada esa tema está olvidado para mí.

Por favor james siéntate—dijo ron, james solo atino a asentir y sentarse.

Tío que pasa con ella?—dijo molly, una chica de 17 años, pelirroja con tonos cafés oscuro, ojos de color chocolate.

No es fácil de decirlo pero Rose no se fue a ninguna parte.

Como que no se fue? Todos leímos la carta, ella se fue sin importarle nada—dijo Roxanne hermana mayor de fred Weasley, su piel iwal de achocolatada que su hermano pero a diferencia de el ella tenia unos ojos azules.

No, ella fue secuestrada junto con lili, todo este tiempo pensando que se había ido y estuvo encerrada con lili.

Qué? Cómo? Ella está bien cierto padrino, esta con lili descansando y mañana iremos a verla… si ella está bien así que vamos a acostarnos todos que mañana tenemos visitas, y pensando que se había ido, mañana chicos hay que pedirle perdón, nos equivocamos y mucho—decía desesperadamente james evitando que todo lo que había dicho fuera mentira.

Hermione que se mantenía al margen de todo esto se levanto y abrazo a james fuertemente.

Mi cielo, rose todavía está con ellos, ella ayudo a lili a que se salvara.

James que ya estaba derramando lagrimas junto con sus primos comenzó a patear la silla desesperadamente.

No, NO, NO—era lo único que salía de su boca, Fred y Roxanne trataron de tranquilizarlo.

James mírame—no obtuvo respuesta—james mírame—siguió sin responder—MALDITA SEA, james mírame—dijo hermione levantando la voz casi gritando logrando que james lo mirara - Ahora tu papa esta informándole al resto de la familia e irán al cuartel de aurores para ponerlos a trabajar.

Yo quiero ayudar.

Por supuesto que ayudaras pero ahora se irán a sus dormitorios y preparan sus maletas que mañana a primera hora estarán en la madriguera—estos asistieron y comenzaron a desaparecer, se les veía en su cara preocupación y sus ojos ya no brillaban.

En el despacho quedo ron, hermione y mcgonagall pero nadie se fijo que en un rincón se encontraban albus y Hugo con una expresión sombría mirando a la nada.

Hermione que se dio cuenta de su presencia corre a abrazar a ambos.

Mama, yo le dije cosas feas a Rose, le dije que no se merecía que ustedes fueran sus padres, que no merecía estar en esta familia yoo…

Mi vida ya no hables mas, ve a la cama a descansar que mañana se viene un día muy duro.

Hugo un chico de 16 años, altos, musculoso, pelo de un color rojo, ojos color miel iguales a su madre, una copia exacta de de ron Weasley, con un carácter iqual al de su madre, todo un sabelotodo y amante del quiddicht una mescla perfecta de ambos.

Este asiento y salió llevándose a albus con el que todavía permanecía en estado de shock.

Profesora nosotros nos retiraremos, mañana mande a los chicos temprano a la madriguera por favor.

No se preocupe querida, ellos tendrán libre esta semana, y tranquila que la encontraran.

Gracias profesora—dijeron al unisonó para luego desaparecer por la chimenea.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Rose P.O.V.

Cuando se fue lili la luz me cegó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, y me di cuenta que ya estaba sola. Me hice un ovillo y comencé a llorar, llore por mis papas, por mi hermano, por james, mis primos mis abuelos, mis tíos y por Scorpius, como lo extraño, no sé cuanto estuve llorando hasta que empecé a cerrar los ojos y caí rendida al sueño.

No sé cuanto había dormido, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, me dolía mi espalda, mi cuello y hombros, tenia sed y hambre no comia hace un mes… desde que nos secuestraron prefería que comiera lili antes que yo. Me pare y caí, mis piernas me temblaban no tenía fuerzas para nada… de pronto sentí voces que se acercaban rápidamente a mi celda… de un solo golpe abrieron la puerta y esos ojos negros se posaron en mi y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Empezó a recorrer la celda y se dio cuenta de que lili ya no estaba, la risa que tenia se le borro, me miro apuntando su varita y dijo:

CRUCIO.

Chispas atravesaron mi pecho como cuchillos calientes, nunca sentí un dolor tan grande, me retorcía del dolor, todavía no me acostumbraba a esto, mi cabeza daba vueltas y todo se formo borroso, lo único que pude ver antes de caer desmayada fue su sonrisa burlona.

No se cuanto estuvo desmayada solo sentía que me cargaba por los brazos. Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos y me fije que ya no estaba en la celda, estaba siendo arrastrada por un pasillo ancho hasta una puerta de metal angosta. Al abrirla se encontraba en un sillón verde con plateado, el, el maldito que nos secuestro con su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos negros, tan negros como la noche.

Hola Rose veo que ya despertaste… ¿sabes? Estuviste mucho tiempo dormida—Yo solo me limitaba a no devolverle la mirada- ¡Me gusta que me miren cuando hablo!

Oh! Su excelencia quieren que lo miren jajaja mira como lo hago—escupí las palabras como lo odio.

La estúpida niñita insolente, la héroe que salvo a su primita—lo mire sin comprender, acaso sabia que ayude a lili y antes de que pudiera preguntarle—Crees que soy tonto Weasley, crees que no me di cuenta que le robaste la varita a uno de estos inútiles para preparar un traslador, pero sabes algo te subestime pensé que no eras tan inteligente como la sangre sucia de tu mama—al oir esas palabras una furia a apoderarse de mí y empecé a tirar patadas a diestra y siniestra, nadie le dice eso a mi madre.

Sosténganla inútiles—le dijo a los mortifagos que me tenían agarrada—y tu mi pequeña rose recibirás tu castigo, esta vez no será como los otras veces, hoy disfrutare de tu cuerpo, serás mía.

Sentí como todo mi color desaparecía, me asuste y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Desvístanla.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, estaba en shock solo sentía sus manos frías que comenzaban a sacar mi ropa, no atinaba a nada, comenzaron a desvestirme, primero por mis vaqueros rojos que de rojos no tenían nada junto con mis calcetines y mis converse, luego por mi blusa con tirantes blancas que ya era de color negro quedando solo en ropa interior.

Miren, miren, miren, la niña tiene una buen cuerpazo, nos divertiremos mucho—trataba de taparme lo más posible, lloraba sin parar, no podían hacerme esto, cualquier otra cosa pero esto no.

Deja de llorar estúpida, y date cuenta que te aremos un favor, ¡disfrutaras como nunca!

No por favor, no.

Tranquila muñequita, solo relájate y disfruta.

Se acerco a mí y roso sus labios con los míos, trataba de correrme pero uno de los grandulones me tenia agarrada del pelo impidiendo moverla. Empezó a dejar besos, chupetones y mordidas por todo mi cuello y hombros. Era asqueroso…

Se detuvo en mis pechos desabrochando mi sujetador, empezó a manosearlos, morderlos muy fuertemente, me dolía, no paraba de llorar.

Como lo disfruto, eres un manjar, ahora es mi turno de desvestirme pero tranquila que lo haré rápido—con un movimiento de varita quedo completamente desnudo, su miembro estaba completamente erecto, era grande y carnoso.

Veo que te gusta… pronto lo podrás disfrutar- Lo mire horrorizada ya no podía hacer nada…

Me bajo las pantaletas y comenzó a meter dos dedos en mi vagina, me dolia, solo trataba de cerrar las piernas pero era mas fuerte que yo y las habría sin ningún esfuerzo.

¡Acuéstenla boca abajo! –los dos grandulones me voltearon y me abrieron de piernas… Yo solo esperaba lo peor. Yo era virgen siempre soñé con este momento pero con scor, siempre hablamos de que si íbamos hacer el amor el me llevaría a un lugar especial, pero ahora todo se esfumo, solo sentí que empujo de golpe su miembro dentro de mí, dolía demasiado, cada embestida me hacía daño. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo embistiéndome hasta que se corrió dentro de mí el hijo de puta…

Oh si! Qué gran follada, eres una delicia, ¡me encantas! No sé ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—yo solo lloraba… no podía creer que me hicieron esto, ya no merezco vivir, mi vida es una basura.

Levántenla y llévensela pero antes castíguenla un poco… ¡OJO! Solo un poco.

Me levantaron y me llevaron de vuelta a la celda y hay me tiraron como un perro. Apuntaron su varita y siguieron al unisonó CRUCCIO.

Estuvieron por un buen rato lanzándome la maldición, yo ya no podía mas asi que cerré los ojos, pensando que esta era mi hora… recordando que este es mi castigo por hacerle daño a las personas que amo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

P.O.V Rose

Cuando cerré los ojos empecé a recordar como conocí a mi mejor amigo y ex novio. Todo empezó con una pelea de niños pero esa pelea pude conocer a la persona que se convirtió en alguien muy importante en mi vida, la persona que me enamoro, que me izo sentir especial…

Flash Back

Todo comenzó hace 4 años atrás, ya habíamos abordado el tren. Estábamos en el compartimiento Albus, Hugo, James y yo.

Al y Hugo conversaban de la selección de las casas mientras que James y yo hablábamos de que tenía que unirme a los merodeadores, que tenía que empezar a pensar e idear las mejores bromas, que hoy en la selección de las casas querían que me iniciara oficialmente como la 3 merodeadora… CORNAMENTA ese sería mi apodo, James era Canuto y Fred II Lunático y juntos seriamos los merodeadores 2.0.

Albus siempre ha sido mi mejo amigo, desde que nacimos hemos sido inseparables, él es quien me acompaña en todas las cosas, el que me ayuda y me reta pero james es el que me consiente, es el que me ayuda a llevar a cabo mis bromas, el que me protege y desde que entro a hogwarts y formaron el grupo de merodeadores con Fred el puesto de cornamenta siempre seria mío.

Rosie necesito que lleves en tu túnica los fuegos artificiales y los enciendas cuando te hayan elegido en la casa de los leones.

Y qué pasa si no queda en esa casa? Tengo miedo james y si voy a la casa de las serpientes.

Tranquila que tu perteneces a los leones y si el sombrero no te pone yo mismo me encargare de que sufra un pequeño accidente ese estropajo.

Enserio?

Claro princesa—siempre me dice princesa yo soy su consentida, puede estar muy enojado pero cuando lo abrazo se tranquiliza… dice que conmigo no puede enojarse, que soy su princesita.

A los lejos se sintieron gritos, james se asomo por la puerta de compartimiento y contesto.

Esos malditos de quinto están pegándole a Malfoy.

Ohhh… hay que ayudarlo.

Qué? … no acuérdate que dijo mi padrino que no tenias que juntarte con él y mucho menos ayudarlo.

¿Por qué no?

Rose si mi papa dice que no es mejor que lo obedezcas, aunque seas su niñita consentida se podría enojar muy feo y me retaría a mi por no vigilarte y dejarte juntarte con el—Hay mi hermanito siempre tan haciéndole caso a mi papi, están mojigato, un sabelotodo y mojigato por eso va en ravenclaw

Tan mamon que saliste.

Cállate enana.

No soy ninguna enana fenómeno.

No me digas fenómeno.

Fenómeno jajaja.

Ya paren y tu hacele caso a tu papa.

Pero Al no hay que dejarlo así, vamos ayudarlo—puse mi mejor cara de niña buena… el solo me miraba. Y pensar que lo conozco hace 11 años y todavía no puedo hacer que caiga con mi carita de niña buena.

Bueno si ninguno quiere ayudar, entonces iré sola… adiosito.

Te lo prohíbo.

Ya cállate james—Salí del compartimiento y me dirigí a ayudarlo.

Rose, Rose espérame—me gritaba albus.

Ahhh me viniste a ayudar?

Eh… si no puedo dejarte sola, a parte james no vendrá aunque seas su consentida y Hugo se puso a leer.

Puff… inútiles.

Caminamos hasta llegar al comedor del tren, bueno casi comedor, solo eran asientos con mesas donde los alumnos se ponían a comer y charlar y algún otro idiota se ponía hacer los deberes que no realizaron en casa.

Con mi mirada busque al grupo que estaba molestando a Malfoy… Hasta que los encontré. Uno lo tenía agarrado por la espalda mientras que otro le pegaba. ¡Son unos barbaros! ¿No pueden pelear con alguien se su tamaño?

Oigan estúpidos trogloditas! Métanse con alguien de su tamaño.

Miren quien tenemos aquí a la novia de Malfoy.

Cállate imbécil… lo sueltan o se las verán.

Jajaja que nos va hacer una niñita. UUU que miedo nos da—El troglodita-bárbaro-cavernícola me empujo y eso no se le hace a Rose Weasley sin sufrir consecuencias.

Me pare y me subí arriba de él y comenzó a golpearlo con mis puños, mientras que albus trataba de ayudar a Malfoy.

Suéltame niñita del demonio… ¡ayúdame Malcom!

No puedo, tengo a estos dos enanos golpeándome.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?—si esa era una prefecta de gryffindor ¡Gracias Merlín!

Yo me baje de la espalda del cavernícola y poniendo mi mejor cara le dije:

Hola, mira estos chicos me empujaron y golpearon a mis amigos.

Oh… 10 pts. menos para Slytherin y ¿ustedes de que casa son?

No tenemos.

Ok… entonces vayan a sus compartimientos y vístanse que en una hora llegaremos.

Bueno, gracias… al vamos, Malfoy acompáñanos—el me miro extrañado.

¿Qué pasa rarito, los nargles te comieron la lengua?

Yo, yo yo, yo

YO, YO, Yo di algo tarado

Yo, gracias por salvarme, Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose Weasley—estreche mi mano con la suya—y este de acá es mi mejor amigo y primo Albus Potter.

Hola, un gusto… ven acompáñanos a nuestro compartimiento.

Enserio?—sus ojos se iluminaron, se veía mmm lindo. ¡pero qué dices rose, es un tarado, si no vengo lo matan!

Si ven con nosotros—se nota que tiene miedo—tranquilo no te aremos nada, cierto rose.

Si como sea, vámonos que me estoy aburriendo y muero de hambre.

Mejor vámonos que no quieres ver a rose Weasley con hambre.

Qué?

Ya caminen—dije hartándome.

Mientras caminábamos me fije bien en scor, pelo platinado peinado hacia atrás, ojos color gris parecidos al mercurio, una sonrisa que derritiera a cualquiera que mostraban sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Ya rose deja de pensar en el, es un estúpido, aparte tienes 11 años. Saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí caminando ya que me había quedado como estúpida mirándolo.

Qué? Ya caminen—Malfoy me miro extrañado y Al solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Que miras Malfoy?

Nada, yo nada y gracias de nuevo.

Ya calmate y para de agradecer total para eso están los amigos.

Soy su amigo?

Obvio tonto, ven vamos que muero de hambre—y seguí caminando.

Sí, claro, si voy con ustedes.

Desde esa pelea nos volvimos amigos. Pero en fin en la ceremonia de selección de casas Malfoy y al fueron a Slytherin, si un Potter en Slytherin pero que más da. Yo fui a Hufflepuff, na broma fui a gryffindor jajaja y ese día hicimos mi iniciación con james, encendimos fuegos artificiales creando un león… fue épico, pero me castigaron una semana. Mi mama dio el grito en el cielo, da lo mismo total fui la primera chica que hiso una broma antes de comenzar las clases a la primera que le quitaron puntos sin ni siquiera iniciar las clases, pero filo, total quedare en el recuerdo de todos.

Otra cosa es que cuando mi familia se entero que somos amigos de Malfoy ardió Troya, primero mi tío Harry se sorprendió al igual que mi mama, y nos dijeron que si nos encontrábamos cómodos con eso que ellos aceptaban nuestra amistad, mis tíos y abuelos y primos al principio no lo tomaron muy bien, pero luego de dejarles en claro que él no era igual que su padre y de que es una persona simpática, un sabelotodo y bla bla bla lo aceptaron. Mi papa fue cosa seria, me dijo que había hecho mal para que lo decepcionara de esa forma, que me desedaria, que mi abuelo se decepcionaría si me juntaba con un sangre pura, que él no iba a tolerar eso, que estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarme de colegio pero mi mamita linda preciosa que la amo con todo mi corazón salió a defenderme e hiso que mi papa me pidiera disculpa, que dejara de ser un inmaduro y dejara atrás las indiferencias. Pero ustedes saben mi papa si bien me pidió disculpa y me dijo que podía juntarme con cualquiera, el toleraría que solo fuera mi amigo y nada mas asi que mantuviera sus manitos bien lejos de mi al igual que los ojos y que no me fijara en el y el en mi… y que nos estaría vigilándonos de cerquita y mas bla bla bla que Malfoy con tanta amenaza casi se desmaya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

"Primer Beso" Parte 1.

P.O.V Rose

Cuando empecé a abrir los ojos me fije que estaba de vuelta en la celda. Mi cuerpo me dolía horrores como si me hubiesen tirado 1000 crucios… ja que ironía me lanzaron 1000 crucios. Sentía un dolor punzante en mi entrepierna y me di cuenta que ¡oh que consideración me pusieron mi ropa! Malditos bastardos.

Me levante y mis piernas temblaron, comencé a recorrer la celda y no pude evitar soltar lagrimas, yo no quería que mi primera vez fuera a si, yo la quería con scor. Caí al suelo de rodillas y gemí de dolor, me hice un ovillo y empecé a recordar en scor, en sus ojos, su pelo tan platinado, sus abrazos, su besos cargados de amor, ternura y que eran… tiempo pasado míos, y recordé mi primer beso.

**Flash back.**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la pelea, nos decían el nuevo trió de oro, éramos inseparables hacíamos todos juntos.

Este año me presentaría a las audiciones de Quidditch como cazadora, era rápida más que rápida veloz un rayo sobre la escoba la mejor que va a tener gryffindor. Me costó mucho poder entrar, tuve que convencer a james pero poniendo mi mejor carita de perrito no se pudo resistir y ahora soy la nueva cazadora, no es por ser egocéntrica pero soy la mejor. Albus y scor también se presentaron y quedaron en el equipo de Slytherin, al como buscador y scor como golpeador ¡me alegro por ellos! Pero en la cancha los hare papilla de unicornio bebe.

Qué pasa albino, escorpión?

Deja de manipular mi nombre Rosa…

No me llames rosa.

Y tú no me llames escorpión.

Ya cálmense que no quiero presenciar otra pelea ok.

Bueno –dijimos al unisonó. Estábamos en clases de pociones y como siempre molestaba a scor, me gusta molestarlo, me encanta cuando se enoja y se pone rojito como un tomatito o cuando me responde y cree que me gano, ja a mí nadie me gana.

Oigan, ese sábado nos toca salida a hogsmeade, y estaba pensando en probar las cervezas de mantequilla ¿Qué opinan? –dijo Al.

Por mi está bien –dijo scor.

Me da lo mismo… hagan lo que quieran.

Entonces cervezas de mantequilla se ha dicho… james me dijo que son lo mejor que ha probado.

Mi papa me dijo que son muy ricas y que tenía que probar las de las 3 escobas esas sí que son la gloria – dijo scor.

De repente me acorde de que ayer vi a albus y una chica de ravenclaw traspasándose baba.

Oye al ¿Quién era esa con la que te traspasabas tu ADN?

Oh hermano ¿te resulto con Katia?

Respondiendo sus preguntas… rose ella es mi novia se llama Katia y la conocí en clases de adivinación y scor si me resulto.

Whoo, espera espera, detente un poquito ¿tienes novias? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Primero no sabía si yo le gustaba, estaba colado por ella desde segundo. Ahora que estoy solo en clases de adivinación ya que mis dos mejores amigos me dejaron abandonado y no tenían con quien hablar.

Ahhh…

Por cierto le dijiste a la tía hermione que ya no tomas adivinación?

Si y me dijo que esa clase es estúpida, así que si quería ya no la tomaba pero que no por dejar de tomar una clase y que la encontrara estúpida tenía que dejar otras clases que es importante para el estudio mágico y bla bla bla y mas bla bla bla… eso me dijo después de que le dije si podía salirme de aritmética.

Por ti no tomarías ninguna –dijo scor.

Cállate Malfoy… ojala fuera así—dije mirando en forma soñadora.

En tus sueños, aparte para ser un buen mago hay que esforzarse y estudiar

Puff estudiar… ¡que flojera! Quidditch debería ser una clase seria ¡fantástico!

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Oigan estaba hablando yo y por cierto ¿por que desviaron el tema?

Porque tú preguntaste lo de mi mama.

Ehh mejor sigo contándoles.

Bueno –dijimos yo y scor.

¡Oye! Deja de copiarme

No tú deja de copiarme.

Ya cállense y déjenme continuar – mejor hicimos caso o sufriríamos consecuencias, algunas veces me da miedo esa mirada –como iba diciendo estaba solito en clases de adivinación y como no tenia compañero la profesora me puso a Katia Thomas, empezamos hablar a conocernos mejor empezamos a estudiar y hacer las tareas juntos, hasta que la invite a hosgmeade.

Ósea que no estabas mal de la "guatita" estabas en una cita… mierda como no me fije

Cuidado con esa boca –me regaño al –y no te diste cuenta porque la cita la tuvimos en el lago, no fuimos a hosgmeade como acordamos porque sabía que ibas tu y mas encima con james ¡me hubieran arruinado la cita con bromas!

¡oye! No porque ande con james estamos haciendo o pensando en hacer bromas… también me consiente.

Enserio – dijo sarcásticamente.

Bueno ya… pero tú eres mi primo no te avergonzaría –solo lo rodo los ojos y dijo

Enserio no me avergonzarías, por favor te conozco desde que estábamos en la guata de nuestras mamas tú te juntas con james para hacer, pensar y ejecutar bromas y para que te consienta ¡hay james quiero esto! ¡james me miro mal hacele una broma! James aquí, james haya ni lili lo domina tanto como tú. –dijo eso imitando mi voz

Bueno no te avergonzaría tanto contento… ¡aparte yo no hablo así!

Sé que no hablas así, esa es mi voz genérica de mujer.

Deberías practicarla.

¿para que la voy a practicar si no soy actor?

Sé que no eres actor aparte eres pésimo actuando, pero eso te ayudaría a cuando cuentes historias y te toque hablar como una mujer.

¿Qué?

Mira ahora estabas hablando como mujer y te salió mal ósea… esa voz de mujer parecía más a un chillido de sirena.

¡oye! No necesito practicar nada y mejor prosigo.

Yo solo te digo… algún día vas a tener que hablar como una mujer y quedaras en vergüenza. Te dirán hay va la sirena albina.

ROSE

Ya que conste que te advertí.

Enserio para y déjame continuar.

Bueno, bueno continúa.

Como iba diciendo, después de varias citas le dije que me gustaba y ella también me dijo que yo le gustaba así que le pedí que fuera mi novia.

¿y qué te dijo?

Le dijo que no por eso se estaba besando ayer con ella –nótese el tono sarcástico

Ja que gracioso scor… y que te dijo.

¿Rose enserio?

¿Entonces si?

Si primita me dijo que sí.

OMG mi primo tiene novia, mi primo tiene novia oh tengo que contárselo a james.

NOOOO, te lo prohíbo, james me molestaría de por vida… suficiente tengo contigo.

Ok no le diré a james pero que conste que tengo el derecho de conocerla.

¿Qué? No, no quiero que le hagas una de tus bromitas.

Pero albus hay que ver si es buena pretendiente para Albus Severus Potter Weasley y que no vaya hacer una psicópata obsesionada contigo.

¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? Scor ayúdame.

EH… si rose no conocerás a la novia de al y tampoco le harás unas de tus bromas entendido –dijo hablando como lo hace tío Percy cuando reta a Lucy o Molly.

Pero.

Dije entendido.

Bueno escorpión.

Que no me digas escorpión.

Ya que… -luego me acorde de mi redacción -primito lindo precioso que te amo con todo mi corazón –puse mi mejor carita.

Ahora ¿qué quieres?

Es que hoy tengo castigo, entonces no alcance hacer mi redacción de encantamientos ¡con suerte tengo 3 líneas! ¿me ayudas? Por favorcito

No.

Pero al por favor ayúdame.

No y punto.

Por favor… scor te ayudara.

Qué? A mí no me metas en esto.

Tu cállate y ayúdale –le dije amenazadoramente

No le ayudare.

Por favor y hago lo que ustedes quieran.

MMM deja pensarlo… bueno pero lo que nosotros queramos.

Trato

Trato – dije escupiendo en mi palma y estrechándola con ellos.

Qué asco

No seas tan niñita scor.

Pero es asqueroso ¿cierto al?

Ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo escogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de la clase nos dirigimos al comedor a almorzar, estaba muerta de hambre. Albus se fue con si nueva novia y yo me queda sola con scor.

Bueno a comer que muero de hambre.

¿Cuándo no?

¡Mira hay alitas de pollo! Mmm delicioso.

Uhh que rico ¡ven sentémonos aquí!

Empezamos a comer mientras hablábamos y nos reíamos por tonteras de pronto aparece james con una de sus ligues de la semana ¿Cuándo cambiara? Y se sientan al lado de nosotros.

¿Cómo esta mi princesa? ¿Qué hay hurón junior?

Hola Potter – dijo mi amigo cambiando su tono de voz… digamos que no se llevan muy bien.

Hola guapo, acuérdate que hoy tenemos castigo y lleva el mapa y la capa que le haremos una broma a Smith.

¿Por qué a él?

Quiso besarme

¿Qué? –grito mi primo tan fuerte que casi todo el comedor se le quedo viendo—como se atreve ese imbécil… es 3 años mayor que tu, espérate no más que nadie se mete con mi princesa… o ya verá lo hare sufrir, me pedirá piedad, ¡clemencia!

Cálmate Jamie, porque la defiendes tanto, si solo es un besito – hablo la ligue de la semana.

Un besito ¡un besito! Por favor ese es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar en las faldas de una chica.

Si pero que tiene, ósea rose es una chica esta en tercero empieza a despertar el interés sexual por eso esta todo el día pegada a Scorpius que el también esta despertado el interés y tú no sabes eso aparte se puede defender solita.

Primero no es cualquier chica, es mi prima, mi princesa, segundo ¡despertar sexual!, apenes tiene 13 años ella no debería estar pensando en esas cosas. Tercero vigilo cada paso que da este hurón por si acaso si quiere ver más allá de su falda que eso lo dudo porque el golpe en su amiguito no se lo va a quitar nadie y cuarto y último se que se puede defender sola pero estoy yo para hacerlo.

Y a mí que me meten en esto yo solo estoy comiendo tranquilito… aparte tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de ver la falda de rose, no quiero que mi amigo sufra.

¿Pensarlo dos veces? Ósea piensas en verle la falda… miran hurón rubio teñido con pichi de trol

Nooo… yo no quise decir eso es una forma de expresarse rose es mi amiga y no la veo de esa forma.

Ósea no la ves como mujer…

Si pero…

Ósea la ves como mujer y piensas mas allá de su falda ¡degenerado, pervertido! Ya sabía yo que esta amistad iba mas a allá. Cuando se entere mi padrino

Yo, Yo no es que, no sé como explicártelo, yo Mejor me callo.

Gran idea.

James deja en paz a scor no ves que lo tienes nervioso

Pero te quiere ver más allá de tu falda.

Y si lo hace lo mato.

Y yo te ayudo.

Por supuesto guapetón – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Oye Jamie por que mejor nos vamos que quiero hacer travesuras.

Ándate sola y no me gusta que digan Jamie –dijo furioso

Yo soy la única que le dice Jamie, mejor vete antes de que vuelva tu pelo en un verde vomito.

Pero james.

Ya dijo.

Eres una estúpida, y tu james esto – dijo apuntando a mi primo y a ella—se acabo.

Si como sea… comamos –salió hecha una furia la… no sé ni cómo se llama.

¿Me ayudas entonces?

Por supuesto, nadie se mete con mi princesa sin sufrir las consecuencias –dijo golpeando la mesa—por cierto quien es esa chica con la que esta albus.

No puedo decírtelo es un secreto…. es su novia

Rose te dijo que era un secreto – me regaño scor.

Gracias princesa, con permiso que iré a ver a mi pequeño hermanito.

James no hagas nada… de lo que yo no haría—una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se fue diciendo.

Nos vemos en el castigo y tranquila que le haremos la mejor broma, no querrá acercarse nunca más a ti y a ninguna mujer… creo que se volverá gay.

Ja ja ja me hace tanto reír

Te dijo al que no se lo dijeras.

Ya cálmate, le digo que se dio cuenta solito aparte jamás me echara al agua. Aparte es muy evidente que se gustan por favor no para de mirarla y ni ella a el.

Eso es verdad, pero de igual modo no tenías porque decirle.

Ya que, se lo dije y punto ahora sigamos comiendo – solo rodo los ojos y siguió comiendo.

Rose tu ya, tu ya –empezó a decir nervioso.

Yo que trata de hablar sin tartamudear.

Tuyabesasteaalguien.

¿Qué? Dilo más lento, pausado y claro.

¿Qué si tu ya besaste a alguien? – eso si que me tomo de sorpresa, lo mire y vi que estaba hecho un tomate.

Si

¿Si Qué?

Si ya bese a alguien y ¿tu?

Yo… bueno…se podría decir.

Si o no? Deja de rodeos.

¿Rodeos?

Es algo muggle donde andan a caballos y tratan de agarrar a una vaca.

Ahhh

Ya ¿sí o no?

Si – ja seguro me creeré eso.

Mentira no has dado ningún beso.

Que si lo di.

¿Haber cuando?

En navidad.

Mentira en navidad la pasaste con nosotros a menos que se lo hayas dado a algunas de mis primas que es imposible porque no te despegabas de al en ningún momento… o a menos que se lo hayas dado a al que lo dudo porque creo yo que son bien hombrecitos los dos.

Bueno no lo he dado, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Bueno.

Por favor rose te lo pido como mejores amigos

Ok no le diré a nadie.

Confió en ti

Que te dije que no le diré a nadie, eres mi mejor amigo, no te avergonzaría con algo tan personal como eso, tengo límites.

Gracias –me dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas de lado, esas que me da solo a mí.

El día paso sin pena ni gloria hasta que llego la hora del castigo, tuvimos que limpiar los calderos sin magia ¡sin magia! Casi me muero, eso es abuso, abuso de poder, quien en su sano juicio limpiaría los calderos sabiendo que tenemos magia pero no la profesora mcgonagall no tiene juicio y dijo que esto nos servirá para que la próxima vez pensemos 2 veces antes de hacer una broma… ja como si eso nos detendrá. Mi mama me reto como una hora me dijo que parara con las bromas, que ya estaba harta de de venir todos los días en la tarde, pero por lo menos no me toco tan fuerte como a james, mi tía ginny estaba hecha una furia y nos dijeron que si pisábamos la dirección una vez más nos quitarían nuestras escobas y no jugaríamos este año al quiddicht, con eso casi me desmayo, si me costó entrar al equipo no lo echaría a perder por una broma, jamás haría algo tan estúpido por eso ahora ocupamos la capa de invisibilidad y somos más cuidadosos. Mi papa cuando se entero del castigo que mi mama nos haría si entramos nuevamente a la dirección dio el grito en el cielo dijo que era una abominación de castigo, que el Quidditch era algo sagrado, y por decir eso ahora está durmiendo en sillón, pobrecito. Fred como siempre se salva de todo no por nada tiene como papa a unos de los gemelos mas bromitas, mas encima dueño de la mejor tienda de bromas que pueda existir en Inglaterra "sortilegios Weasley" si mi padrino George Weasley, como amo a mi padrino.

**Saliendo del castigo.**

James está seguro que no nos pillaran, no quiero que nos atrapen, porque este año quiero romperle el trasero a los Slytherin.

Tranquila, tu relájate que no dejare que nos pillen, aparte no quiero me este castiguen con el Quidditch… como dijo mi padrino es una abominación.

Sí que es una abominación que se creen, claro como a mi mama odia el Quidditch, por lo menos tienes la suerte de que tus papas aman el Quidditch a sí que demás que te dejan jugar, aparte tía ginny no se perdonaría si gryffindor pierde este año.

Si esa es la suerte que tengo… bueno estas lista.

Si.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ok.

Hubieran visto la cara de Smith, fue lo mejor ver su cuerpo convertirse en pulpo y su cara en perro chiguaga. Me fue lo mejor que pudo ver mis ojos.

Viste la cara de Smith? –dijo james

Fue grandioso… y cuando lo vieron esas chicas, ja ja ja no querrán que se le acerquen nunca más -dije

Lo mejor fue cuando hablo… - hablo james

Y cuando se le salió la tinta? - respondí

Mancho todo el pasillo –james me hace tanto reír es el mejor primo del mundo.

Oh que gran broma, ¿por cierto cuando se irán los efectos?

Mmm no lo se creo que en 1 semana.

Maravilloso.

Si… nadie puede besar a una chica a la fuerza y menos a ti.

Lose por eso tengo al mejor primo del mundo que me traerá torta de chocolate.

Por supuesto mi princesita—me encanta cuando me consiente.

James ¿cuándo diste tu primer beso?

Mmm creo que fue en 2 con una chica de tercero.

Por qué?

No por nada.. ¿la querías?

No y tú?

Yo qué?

Has dado tu primer beso?

No.

Uff menos mal… ya estaba preparado para romperle la cara al imbécil.

James… algún día tendré que besar a alguien o acaso no quieres que tenga novio.

Grrr… Novio… tú nunca tendrás uno igual que lili.

Pero james como no voy a tener novio…

No tu serás soltera para siempre

Qué?

Si soltera de por vida yo seré tu único galán y tu papa obvio.

Ja ja ja ella la galanaza… ella la rica… ella la hermosa cálmate oye

Bueno podrás tener novio cuando cumplas 50

¡Hombres! Pero es importante el primer beso.

Haber rose… el primer beso en un hombre da lo mismo igual que la… bueno eso te lo contare más adelante en u futuro bien lejano pero bien lejano y espero que lo hagas en unos años mas quizás cuando tengas 50, 60 o quizás nunca.

De que hablas? Y porque lo tengo que hacer a las 50? No me digas que estas hablando de esa cosa que hacen los grandes porque no quiero hablar.

Uff gracias… bueno como te iba diciendo el primer beso en un hombre no es tan importante como en la mujer porque cuando sean grandes van a andar contando cómo fue su primer beso…. ¡qué emoción yo lo tuve con él! ¡y fue tan lindo! Y cosas a si—dijo imitando una voz de mujer.

Y en un hombre puede ser importante?

Mmm si pero esos son los hombres sensibles, nerd, cursis, mojigatos que esperan a la persona correcta y mas bla bla bla.

Ok ya entendí… ósea para un hombre también puede ser importante.

Si también.

Ósea scor está buscando a alguien importante.

El hurón todavía no da su primer beso.

Qué? Oh no eso lo dije en voz alta?

Si… wau el hurón no ha besado a nadie… esto será noticia mañana.

James por favor no lo hagas.

Lo siento primita tu sabes que no me cae bien.

Pero james eso es personal.

No me importa.

James si le dices a alguien no te hablo nunca más.

Como si eso pudiera pasar.

James por favor.

Esa carita no me convencerá… lo siento me iré a mi camita… buenas noches—me dijo besándome la mejilla.

James por favor.

Ya no te escuchooooo.

Ahora si que la embarre, scor jamás me perdonara. Merlín apiádate de mí.


End file.
